Traditional audio plugs (i.e., male connectors) can have structural limitations. Each contact of an audio plug is typically a ring of metal with a thin lead. During manufacture, the rings are assembled so that each ring's lead extends through the center of other rings towards the plug's base and plastic is then injection-molded into the center of the rings. This manufacturing technique creates a plug core consisting of several thin leads separated by injection-molded plastic. While such a core insulates the leads from each other and the other contacts, this structure may have a limited resistance to bending or other forces applied to the plug.